


Watching You Leave Time and Time Again.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sadness, Unhealthy Relationships, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie knew this, <i>this</i> had been wrong from the start. Knew falling for someone while dealing with Pete was far from the best decision she could have made for her and her boys. She knows it every time she sees the glares in Rons eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Leave Time and Time Again.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'm back finally! Moves done and over guys. So expect updates to all my fics!
> 
> I know I've been promising a new multi chapter Jessick and now, that I have writing time again its coming.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jessie knew this, _this_ had been wrong from the start. Knew falling for someone while dealing with Pete was far from the best decision she could have made for her and her boys. She knows it every time she sees the glares in Rons eyes. Looking at her and silently screaming 'murderer' for a man they'd seen shatter before them so, so many times.

Knows it every time she watches Rick get dressed and hurry back to his _real_ family. "I love you." "We'll make this work." Promises she's heard a thousand times but, she believes them every single time they fall out of his mouth wrapped in that sweet southern twang. Sees those blue eyes shimmering in the hot Virginia sun. Or feels the rough run of those hands that can melt her from the inside out touching her flesh. It's become a little dance. How many times he'll be there before he spends the night with her. Where she can wake up in his arms. 

Jessie couldn't help but turn away, refusing to watch as once again Rick returned across the street. Sharing a moment with them, smiles with them, the moments she wanted, but knew she'd never get like they did. But she doesn't complain, doesn't show the tears she cries late at night when she's alone and he's gone _Home_ back to his real life. She does what she does, and smiles hiding the pain and living the lie that she's happy.


End file.
